dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wetpaw
Wetpaw is a dark gray and white tom with amber eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Wetkit is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a kit of RiverClan, the son of Heartsong and Creekleap. - Chapter 21 A quarter moon later, Iceslide is crouched by the side of the clearing eating a mouse when Creekleap shoots past him, and Iceslide jumps, exclaiming "Slow down!" Creekleap calls over his shoulder and apologizes before disappearing into the nursery. It's noted that just a few days ago, Heartsong gave birth to their kits: Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit. Creekleap has been running around like he's on catnip ever since, visiting his kits as often as possible and making sure that Heartsong has everything she needs. - Chapter 25 As Heartsong crouches by Creekleap, Cherryberry is trying to block Heartsong's kits view of the clearing, moving back and forth as they struggle to get through. Cherryberry doesn't seem to know what to say. She says that they must stay there for now, her voice cracking with sadness. Tansykit slips between her legs and runs across the clearing, and as Cherryberry spins to try to catch her, Frostkit and Wetkit run out after her. Cherryberry gasps at them to wait, but they ignore her. Shimmerstar steps back as the kits near, staring at their father with wide wary eyes. They keep a distance as though afraid to get any closer. Wetkit whispers and asks what's wrong with him, looking up at Heartsong and asking why he won't get up. Heartsong looks away, and Shimmerstar rests her tail over her back as she quietly tells the kits that their father hunts with StarClan now. After Frostkit breaks into a wail and presses his head against his flank, Tansykit and Wetkit join him. As Frostkit, Wetkit, and Tansykit cry and huddle against Creekleap's body, it shatters Iceslide's heart. He silently tells them how sorry he is for taking their father away. Wetkit sniffles and looks up with tear filled eyes as he whimpers, asking if they can visit him. Heartsong says they can't and lowers her head, licking his ear. She tells him that Creekleap will always watch over him from StarClan. When Heartsong tells them that they must say goodbye to Creekleap now, Wetkit gives his father a last nuzzle before he slowly turns away and presses his face into Heartsong's fur. Frostkit whispers a goodbye before joining him. - Chapter 27 As Frostedcloud and Shimmerstar argue about sending out a hunting patrol, Shimmerstar says that Heartsong and Cherryberry's kits have to eat. It's noted that the prey the patrol catches isn't enough for the clan, and many cats were going to sleep hungry. Most cats insisted on letting the queens and kits have their share. It's noted that other cats are practicing battle moves in the camp. Even the newest apprentices, Wetpaw, Tansypaw, and Frostpaw are receiving early battle training, though they will remain in the camp during the gathering. - Chapter 28 Wetpaw's cry for help jerks Iceslide awake. He silently notes that it sounds like an apprentice. The other warriors are awakening and hurrying out of the den, and Iceslide quickly follows. Horror blazes through him when he steps into the clearing. Bone Shred stands in the middle of the camp, pinning Wetpaw on his stomach. The apprentice's eyes are frantic and full of terror as Bone Shred digs his claws into his shoulders. Heartsong shrieks Wetpaw's name when she sees him and says to let him go. As Shimmerstar and Frostedcloud confront Bone Shred, the leader tells him to let Wetpaw go and get out of her camp. When Shimmerstar tells him to end this madness, Bone Shred sounds amused as he says there is no madness, and Wetpaw whimpers as he digs his claws deeper into his back. After accepting Bone Shred's challenge, Shimmerstar looks at Wetpaw and tells Bone Shred to let him go. The rogue looks down at Wetpaw as he struggles under him, whimpering as blood trickles from his shoulders. Then, Bone Shred lunges down and sinks his teeth into his neck. Wetpaw shrieks and struggles desperately until Bone Shred lets go, and Wetpaw's head thumps to the ground, his blood pooling into the snow. Heartsong shrieks "No!" and tries to get to her kit, but Cherryberry and Mudslip block her way. She begins wailing heavily. Bone Shred backs off of Wetpaw's body and nods to him, telling them to consider it an example of what will happen when he wins. When Bone Shred leaves, Heartsong cries Wetpaw's name and runs to his body, covering him with licks and sobbing. Tansypaw and Frostpaw rush to her side, staring at their dead brother in shock. - Chapter 29 Creekleap is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. He silently notes that Creekleap was so fun and playful, and he loved Heartsong and their kits. He silently notes that Willowpaw, Eelpaw, and Wetpaw will never receive their warrior names. - Quotes "What's wrong with him? Why won't he get up?" -Wetkit after Creekleap's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 - "Help! Help me!" -Wetpaw as Bone Shred pins him in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Character Development and Origins In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, he would have been a warrior of RiverClan named Wetwhisker.Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats